


Watson's Shark Diaries

by PrincessAquos



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Gen, Mystery, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAquos/pseuds/PrincessAquos
Summary: The year is 1864, and, while investigating a crime scene with her mentor Sherlock Holmes, Amelia Watson finds a mysterious watch that can travel through time. Accidentally finding herself in the distant future of 2022, she comes face to face with a horrifying beast that poses an existential threat to all of humanity. Finding companionship in a peculiar shark-tailed girl, can she uncover the path to a better future?
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. January 17th, 1998 - Something Familiar

* * *

#  January 17th, 1998,  
Something Familiar

* * *

"I think she's in here…" the young blonde detective thought aloud to herself in a hushed whisper. She stood outside a Blockbuster Video, a common destination for adults and teens alike. If she was going to find this classmate of hers, this wasn't a bad place to start.

Carefully, she pulled on the handle, and the door swung open silently. Creeping inside, she immediately began scanning the building for her target. A few adults were perusing shelves of VHS tapes, as well as the fancy new DVDs, and a few teens were chatting by a shelf of PlayStation games.

No sign of _her_ yet.

Taking only a couple steps into the video rental store, she froze as her gaze fell upon the line of people leading to the register.

A shark tail trailing behind the girl; it made her impossible to miss. Not to mention that silver hair with the blue highlighting, and her eyes that sparkled like the ocean blue.

In her hand, she tightly gripped a video cassette case branded with the Blockbuster logo as she tapped her little shoe against the ground impatiently.

And standing next to her was…

Lightning cracked the dark overcast sky, and thunder tore through the air. A harsh wind roared as rain fell almost parallel to the crumbling, drowning city beneath it. The detective clutched her hat tightly as the rubble of dilapidated buildings beneath her endured an onslaught of massive, 8 foot tall waves. The floor beneath her was trembling at the sheer might of the storm.

At least 30 feet above the perplexed investigator hovered a youthful girl, held up by countless thick, octopus-like tentacles spiraling out of her back. Her hair was an inky black, with some vibrant orange highlights on the tips, and her eyes glowed a deep and vibrant crimson. The tendrils rose from the waves and slammed back into the waters, summoning massive swells in the flood below as they carried the girl over the wreckage.

The detective could only watch as the eldritch abomination laid waste to what little remained of the urban landscape. The tentacles smashed buildings, cars, anything that laid in its path. Car alarms blared as the surging waters carried them away.

Suddenly, however, the monster paused. Such a ruthless beast, and yet it seemed almost… conscious, and self-aware.

The girl's head snapped to the side, locking her bright red eyes with the spectating sleuth's. The two girls stared back at one another, the inhuman nature of the beast piercing through the detective's mind and soul, utterly paralyzing her in fear.

One of the being's tentacles rose from the water and reeled itself back, preparing to strike. The muscles of the cursed appendage stretched and twisted in place, before finally thrusting toward the helpless girl at breakneck speeds.

"WATSON!" A squeaky voice shouted in desperation. A small girl whizzed by, piercing the tentacle with a sparkling trident and halting it just before it obliterated the investigator. Attached behind the small girl, the tail of a shark flapped in the breeze.

"...Watson?" An adult man's voice echoed all around the detective. "Are you quite alright, my dear?"

Amelia Watson blinked her eyes a couple times. She found herself standing in the parlor of a 19th century British dwelling; the same building she'd been in for roughly the past half an hour. She was there to investigate a crime scene with her mentor and partner, Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Master Holmes," she replied.


	2. May 13th, 1864 - Motion for Discovery

* * *

# May 13th, 1864,  
Motion for Discovery

* * *

"It appeared you were lost in thought for a moment," Sherlock remarked to his apprentice, Amelia Watson, "I wasn't sure if you'd come upon some form of breakthrough."

She _had_ spaced out, hadn't she? But for the life of her, she couldn't remember what she'd been thinking so deeply about. "No, I'm not quite sure what it was, sir," she conceded, "I suppose my mind simply wandered."

"I see…" the master detective took a breath of his tobacco pipe. "Well then, let's get back on task. Amelia, my dear, have you noticed anything unusual about this crime scene?"

Amelia briefly scanned the room one more time, and remembered what had caught her eye before, "…the floors are sopping wet?"

"Precisely!" Her mentor confirmed. "And not only that, but…"

"The water smells richly of salt?"

"Correct! This is sea water!" Mr. Holmes paced about the room. "And why exactly is that peculiar?"

"We're at a high elevation," Watson explained. "The presence of sea water seems to indicate that this house was flooded, but if that were the case, then the entire city of London would be underwater."

"Excellent deductive skills, my girl!" He congratulated her. "Now, however, we must think; how could there have been a flood of sea water in this building, but not in any of the buildings surrounding it?" The sleuth pondered for a bit, struggling to find an answer to such a nonsensical question. "Watson, could you head through that door into the study, and search for some sort of source of the flooding? I'll continue searching over here."

"Yes, right away!"

Amelia sloshed through a couple puddles and pushed open the door to the study. The potent stench of thick, salty sea air rushed out to greet her. The wooden desk was dripping wet, and the white curtains hung by the window were completely saturated. The room had to have been filled to bursting with water fairly recently for it to be in this state. It was as if a small corner of the ocean had been transplanted right into the middle of London. Loose papers lay in a pulp on the floor, all their ink washed off. A book lay open on the desk, but it had been reduced to little more than a dark, inky soup. The bookshelves had ink stains running down their sides.

Finally stepping inside, she froze at what she saw just around the corner. It was a man, sopping wet and unconscious.

Amelia rushed over to him, checking his breathing, his pulse, anything. But the man remained still. His heart did not beat. His chest did not rise.

He was dead.

"M-Master Holmes!" Amelia turned to call for her teacher. "Sir, there's another victim in here!"

She received no response.

Turning back to the collapsed man, she spotted something glint against the evening sun spilling through the window. Kneeling beside the man to lift up the object, she found it to be a shimmering golden pocket watch.

Clasping the timepiece in her hand, she examined the many engravings carved into its metallic surface. They didn't seem to make any sense, and used symbols that were totally alien to her. They were like nothing she'd ever seen before.

She stared at the mysterious clock, this time at its face. The second hand ticked away, making a satisfying click with every movement. But Amelia couldn't help but feel that something was… _off_.

"Wait… it's not 9 o' clock, what the hell?" She took out her own pocket watch for reference, just to make sure she hadn't lost her mind. "Yeah, it's only 5 right now! The time on this clock is completely wrong!"

She ran her thumb carefully along the watch's rim, and let it come to rest on the nub at the top. It seemed to be a button or a knob; something of the sort. Appreciating the tactile feel of the object in her hand, Amelia mindlessly pressed lightly on the protruding bit, hoping to hear a satisfying click.

Once the nub had sunken into the device, the clock began to tremble, and the symbols around the edge glowed and shifted. The hands of the clock spun wildly, whirring around faster and faster as Amelia felt the whole world rotating. Finally, a loud screech erupted from the device as her vision became nothing but a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Factoring dates into how I divide the story into chapters is something I really like, but it does unfortunately lead to greatly varying chapter lengths.
> 
> EDIT - One of these days I will remember to format the chapter titles consistently.


End file.
